epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Epic Rap Battles: Modern vs Classic. Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus
Late rap battles for $1000 This battle was released over two months after the preceding one and has some poorly improvised visuals of a Frenchman in an incomplete portrait image What is Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus? Right you are So basically with this, I took ages because I had no idea who Alex Trebek was before this was suggested because Jeopardy isn't a thing here. I watched like 2 episodes on YouTube to get a feel for it and wrote each rapper's first verse but then had nowhere to go because while Jeopardy and Trebek have both been around forever, there are so many episodes that there aren't that many, like, pinnable jokes. But I pressed on and finished the final verses on the day of upload (helped by the sex-a-licious Josef). If I'm being honest with you, I'm not fully sure I even understand the connection between these two but people suggested it so I did it anyway which is probably a bad thing but in the words of Abraham Ford, suck my nuts. To contrast with last time where the beat was fast and shit, today the lyrics are much slower, or drawn out. Prepare for long lines and convoluted flows that may or may not work, it's up to you to determine that! In this contest of a French person vs a Canadian person (again, I'm not confident I know the connection), host of syndicated NBC game show Jeopardy, Alex Trebek, battles the Renaissance apothecary and famed predictor of big events, Nostradamus in a battle of whose game show is... who can foresee... I don't fucking know but they're battling for sure! Ken Jennings speaks in this colour WARNING: French people ---- Instrumental: Blast by Tristan 'Alex Trebek:' This is verbal war! Let's meet today's opponent! A French fortune cookie coming up short like Napoleon And I'm your host Alex; answers the category "Victors" Went from Music Hop straight to the top and the Odds are against this Wizard! I've rocked TV since '84, you've been irrelevant for Centuries I doubt with your gout you could step to me, now you've put yourself in Jeopardy! Compare my show, alluring, to your stories, vague and boring Your most accurate prediction was expiring by the morning 'Nostradamus:' The prophet and the show host in a bout, I'll smack him as fast as he inebriates When I knock the crap out your sailor mouth, all Canada will have left is Bieber and Drake And if that quatrain was a strain on your pitiful brain, allow me to explain the facts When it comes to attacking talentless hacks, this gangster Frank's got the Alma-knack Yes, you have that plaque, but it isn't worth Pat Sa-Jack, I blow minds with the foretellings I'm penning Predict atomic bombings and September the Eleventh, son I'm winning on repeat like my name was Ken Jennings But honestly, the apothecary from Saint-Rémy need no prophecy To know that at the point this conflict ceases, you'll be left standing in your boxer briefs 'Alex Trebek:' Yes, you're a High Roller, but there's a Truth I've got to Tell That exactly as you know of yourself, your raps are going off to hell 'Nostradamus:' I'm divine! I divine! Step out of line and like a lion In the prime of his time, I'll leave this elder cruelly dying! 'Alex Trebek:' You might think you're a worthy Challenger, but you'll crash and burn like a shuttle So don't think you can Dare to diss me, I'm dealing out a dope Daily Double And trust me, I've met with many a contestant, so as a test, take a guess at this question "This Fraud of a Frenchman has a penchant for senseless, pedestrian, tenuous pretention" BUZZER Who is Michel de Nostradame? Slammed the buzzer so hard, coulda lost an arm Fought heart attacks hard and warred with Nerdcore so a pompous frog's not a cause for alarm Take it from my Emmies and the Walk of Fame, you're condemned by academics while I'm challenging the brain You can see the future clear as day, so you claim, yet I won the jackpot and you're out of the game 'Nostradamus:' I'll rebut this canuck with astronomical candour, this rap category is one you can't answer I should be battling stars, I'm an MC of truly galactic standards (ha!) Don't dismiss this as fiction, I'm keeping it real! This un-Fortunate gonze is asleep at the Wheel So Let's Make a Deal: if you yield, you won't feel the burns even my plague doctor skills can't heal You're too old for this shizz, so behold the physician of diss-dishing whose taking a hold of this quiz My influence is so bold and so big, that Psy became a sign of the apocalypse I'm really no saint, but that 'stache was a sin! You read off the cards and you still couldn't win So stick to the horses, put down the gin, 'cause I'll send you off crying like the kids backstage been 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (A Jeopardy question is shown with the first three words) EPIC RAP BATTLES What is... (The remaining words pop up) MODERN VS CLASSIC ---- Hints explained The hunchback of Notre Dame. Notre Dame. Nostradamus. Danger = Jeopardy File title: "I predict you'll like this". Predictions. Nostradamus Come on, people Hints for the next battle: WHO WON? Alex Trebek Nostradamus Category:Blog posts